


gifts for my boyfriend

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus goes around the world collecting gifts for Alec.





	gifts for my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

Magnus wanted to pamper Alec for a bit.

Perhaps portal them to the Blue Lagoon beach in Jamaica or to a floating market in Bangkok. He also doesn’t mind working up some sweat with Alec trekking up Machu Picchu - anything was good so long as he was with his Alexander.

But;

“Magnus, I don’t have time for such luxury”.

“It’s not luxury. It’s called rest. And even shadowhunters need rest”.

“True. But I can’t”, Alec locked his hands around Magnus’s neck in gentle caresses, “Even though I want to be with you too”.

When Magnus had decided he was in love and wanted Alec, he was well aware of Alec’s stubbornness - and he loved that too - so he sighed and kissed Alec on his cheek, “I understand”.

Some hours later though, Alec came rushing through the loft's door.

“Magnus, I got your fire message. What’s up?”

“Open it”.

Confused, Alec took the box Magnus gave him;

A bamboo jar of sand and seashells from Jamaica placed beside some dragonfruits, rose apples and mangosteen from Thailand.

Gently running his fingers over each item as if trying to decipher if the moment was real, Alec asked, “And what’s this?”

“Serpentine beads from Machu Picchu. I’d them made into a bracelet”. And when Alec gave him the soft yearning look that could melt any heart, Magnus smiled satisfied. “In Inca legend”, he said, locking eyes with Alec, “serpentine averts harm while bringing the wearer calmness and serendipity.” He then kissed Alec’s wrist, “so, I thought it perfect for you”.

Alec kissed him back – beneath the fold of his lower lip, “I get it. You love me”.

“Yes, I do”.

“Magnus, I swear. Sometime soon I’ll take you anywhere in the world you want and I’ll spoil you crazy and love you rotten just like you deserve”.

Magnus smiled.

Sometimes, Alec can be too bold and sexy and Magnus can’t handle the temptation. “I think you would like the alpacas”.

“I suppose I might”. Alec brushed his nose against Magnus’s cheek before damping a kiss to his forehead. “But what I would love even more is to hurry it up and be in a world with only you”.

In a tight hug, Magnus squeezed Alec around the waist - for if he could, then he would happily give Alec the world---

And then the universe too.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
